User blog:Qibli77/Tribe of Everlasting Flame
Collab with Cloudy/SparklingWaves. Was a 2019 Tribe Contest participant. Description Their pelts are commonly colors of black, dark brown, and gray, in order to blend in with the surrounding rocks. However, their eyes glow bright, warm colors like amber, orange, and yellow, the color of the fire that their tribe is named after. They have short fur, as long fur would get caught on rocks or burnt. They are also quite strong from climbing up the volcano, but that doesn't stop them from being slender and graceful, thin enough to fit in crevices in their volcano habitat in case of an eruption. Naming The Tribe of Everlasting Flame uses names based off the Ancients' kind, but their names always have possession. For example, Smoke's Shadow and Ash's Flight. Their names are usually based on fire- or volcano-related terms, though cats can be named after the color of their pelt. Also, they commonly go by their suffix, for example Smoke's Shadow's nickname would be Shadow, and Ash's Flight's nickname would be Flight. Special Abilities The Tribe is able to withstand smoke and heat better than most cats, and they have very tough paw pads from walking on jagged rocks surrounding their home. Also, they have thicker eyelids to protect against dust, and their thin fur doesn't catch dust very easily. Territory The Tribe of Everlasting Flame lives on a volcano, but they often go hunting elsewhere because there is not much animal and plant life on the actual volcano. The volcano is an active one and erupts occasionally. Their main territory is hot and dry, and often dusty. 'Camp' Their camp is a massive cave in the side of the volcano that has many tunnels branching off of it, which lead to the various dens. There are six different dens—the strong-claw, food-gatherer, and volcano-climber den, the healer and spirit-talker den, the trainee den, the kit-mother and kit den (also called the nursery), the wisdom-speaker den, and the fire's spark den. The strong-claw, food-gatherer, and volcano-climber den is the largest. All trainees sleep in the trainee den, including healer and spirit-talker trainees. 'Mooncrater' This is the Tribe's version of the Moonstone/Moonpool, and is a great crater with a smooth stone base. The Spirit-Talker goes here to talk with the Tribe of Starry Pawprints, their version of StarClan, every half-moon. Occasionally they will visit at a different time if the Tribe is in dire need of help. When they go there, the Spirit-Talker climbs into the bottom of the crater to talk with their ancestors. Ranking Tradition 'Fire's Spark' The Fire's Spark is the leader of the Clan, and can predict when the volcano will erupt. They can be former Strong-Claws, Food-Gatherers, or Volcano-Climbers, but Healers and Spirit-Talkers never become leader. After the Fire's Spark dies, their spirit comes back from the Tribe of Starry Pawprints and picks a new leader. Fire's Sparks are also partly immune to fire—their fur doesn't usually get burned, and their skin is flame-resistant. 'Strong-Claws' Strong-Claws fight for the tribe, and defend them against dangers like fierce animals or invading cats and Twolegs. They are usually very strong, like their name suggests, and are quick to react. 'Food-Gatherers' Food-Gatherers search around the volcano for prey and other food for the cats to eat. They have to be agile and fast to catch their prey, and are often good trackers. 'Volcano-Climbers' These cats climb the volcano in search of more hunting grounds or places to hide in case the volcano erupts. They have to have good eyesight to spot crevices in the rock and must be very resilient and strong, to climb the volcano every day. 'Healers' The Healers cure tribemates of sickness and help treat injuries. They often accompany Volcano-Climbers on their journeys to gather herbs. There can be up to about 3 healers at a time, plus 2 trainees. 'Spirit-Talkers' There is usually only one Spirit-Talker (plus possibly their trainee) at a time, as the position is relatively rare. Spirit-Talkers talk to the Tribe of Starry Pawprints and receive prophecies about what's happening in the Tribe. Spirit-Talkers are commonly another rank at the same time, usually a Food-Gatherer or Volcano-Climber, as they can't talk to their ancestors all the time. 'Trainees' These are the cats-in-training, the equivalent of the Clans' apprentices. They can apprentice under any rank- if the Fire's Spark is chosen as their mentor, they will train their trainee under their former rank. 'Kit-Mothers' These are she-cats expecting or nursing kits. 'Kits' Self-explanatory. 'Wisdom-Speakers' Elders. They are named after the fact that because they are older, they know a lot, so they "speak wisdom." Ceremonies After each ceremony the Tribe cheers the cat's name. 'Trainee ceremony' Fire's Spark: (Kit), you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to become a trainee of the Tribe of Everlasting Flame. From now on your mentor will be (mentor). I hope you go on to mentor this trainee until (he/she/they) become(s) a (rank). New trainee: Thank you. 'Strong-claw/food-gatherer/volcano-climber ceremony' Fire's Spark: (Trainee), you have shown yourself to be a capable trainee of the Tribe of Everlasting Flame. (Mentor), you have taught (her/him/them) well. Do you promise to demonstrate the skills of a (rank) and to always be (trait1) and (trait2)The (trait1) and (trait2) vary according to rank. For strong-claws it's strong and dependable, for food-gatherers it's resourceful and keen-eyed, and for volcano-climbers it's resilient and open-minded. from this day on? Trainee: I promise. Fire's Spark: Then I declare you a full (rank) of the Tribe. 'Healer/spirit-talker ceremony' Mentor: (Trainee), you have shown yourself to be a capable trainee of the Tribe of Everlasting Flame. I have taught you all there is to know about being a (rank). (Trainee), do you promise to uphold the (rank) code and to always be (trait1) and (trait2)Healer traits are gentle and compassionate, spirit-talker traits are dedicated and curious. from this day on? Trainee: I promise. Mentor: Then I declare you a full (rank) of the Tribe. 'Retirement ceremony' Fire's Spark: (CatAny cat can retire to be an elder, including strong-claws, food-gatherers, volcano-climbers, healers, spirit-talkers, and kit-mothers.), you have requested to give up your status as a (rank) and to become a wisdom-speaker of the Tribe of Everlasting Flame. You have given good service to the Tribe and we hope you have many happy, healthy days in your new den. New wisdom-speaker: Thank you. Diet The Tribe usually hunts around, not on, the volcano, as most animals make their homes in the surrounding area. Common prey is rabbit, mice, and birds. However, the cats can also eat plants such as leaves and roots if prey is scarce or sometimes if they want a quick snack while out hunting, patrolling, or climbing the volcano. History The Tribe of Everlasting Flame started as a small group of cats living in some mountains. They lived peacefully there for a while, but then an unknown sickness began to spread. No cat could cure it or had even seen it before, even Moon, the healer in the group. Cats died every day and no one could save them. There were only a few remaining healthy cats, including Moon and the leader, named Spark. The other dying cats in their group begged them to escape the sickness and run far away. Spark and Moon didn't want to leave their friends, but eventually the sickness got so bad that they had to go. They traveled for a while across the mountains until they reached a volcano. This volcano is the volcano they live on today. Spark renamed herself Fire's Spark in honor of the volcano, and Moon renamed himself Night's Moon. Gradually other cats came to join them and the Tribe grew to where it is now. The Tribe hasn't changed much since it was first founded, but they have made a large section of the volcano their territory and adapted to the hot, dry climate. Significant Members 'Fire's Spark' The first Fire's Spark, originally named just Spark, was the founder of the Tribe of Everlasting Flame. 'Night's Moon' Night's Moon, previously known as Moon, was the co-founder of the Tribe, and was the first healer. Allegiances (Current) 'Leader' Fire's Spark, formerly a food-gatherer named Leaf-Bare's Breeze Trainee, Water's Vapor 'Strong-Claws' Magma's Flow - black-and-ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes Smoke's Shadow - very dark gray tom with amber eyes Stone's Eye - brown tom with steely gray eyes 'Food-Gatherers' Sun's Ray - brown tom with yellow dapples and amber eyes Lava's Rock - brown-and-cream tortoiseshell she-cat with bright orange eyes Island's Smoke - very dark gray tom with yellow eyes 'Volcano-Climbers' Cinder's Sky - light blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes Ember's Glow - unusually bright ginger tom with green eyes Ash's Flight - spotted gray she-cat with orange eyes Trainee, Boulder's Cascade 'Healers' Sky's Crescent - short-furred black she-cat with brown shading and yellow eyes Trainee, Storm's Blaze Geyser's Rush - blue-gray tom with yellow eyes 'Spirit-Talker' Quartz's Stone - dark gray tom with small white markings and green eyes; also Food-Gatherer 'Trainees' Storm's Blaze - mostly black tom with a blaze of pale gray on his left flank; healer trainee Water's Vapor - light gray she-cat with blue eyes; food-gatherer trainee Boulder's Cascade - pale gray tom with darker gray dapples; volcano-climber trainee 'Kit-Mothers' Cloud's Whisper Kits, Eagle's Glare (tom), Storm's Rumble (tom), Star's Shine (she-cat) 'Wisdom-Speakers' Fog's Drift - paler gray she-cat with amber eyes; former volcano-climber Moon's Brightness - handsome black tom with shining yellow eyes; former food-gatherer Rock's Pool - dark gray she-cat with black shading and orange eyes; former healer Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Tribes Category:Tribes (Unusable) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Collaborations Category:Work In Progress